Heal
by Nightress5
Summary: Keeler is slowly deteriorating, his body revolting against itself. He doesn't know whether each breath he takes or each day he wakes could finally be his last. Is he doomed to slowly wither away or will someone heal him?


Keeler gripped the edge of the sink, his pale physique matched the stark whiteness of the room. He panted heavily, his stomach lurched again, he rushed over to the toilet, and he collapsed to the ground. Tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes as his body convulsed in dry heaves.

He sighed; he unsteadily got to his feet. His hand flew over his mouth as his body shuddered with a coughing fit, he pulled his hand away, and crimson red blood was smeared across the palm of his hand.

He walked to the sink, turning on the tap, cold water gushed out, and he washed his blood smeared hand. He sniffled, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. How long did he have? How long could he last until his body finally decided to give up? Weeks? Months? Days? Hours? Minutes? Or was it only a matter of seconds?

Keeler gripped the edge of the sink as the tears flowed more freely. What was the point of fighting a war when you knew every moment of every day that there was a chance of you dying, dying because your own body was too feeble, too feeble that it relied on the support of others.

Keeler heard the sounds of chimes from his door; he cupped his hands under the running water and splashed it against his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were puffy from crying, and there were dark bags underneath them. He heard the sound of chimes again. He turned off the tap, dabbing at his soaking face with the sleeve of his uniform. He rushed to the door, he pressed his palm against the panel, and the door slid open.

"Encke? Is there something that you need?" Keeler stared at the tall male.

"You went to the medical bay again." Keeler licked his lips. When were they so dry? He suddenly felt nauseous.

"Can we continue this later? I'm feeling a little bit tired.' Keeler's hand floated to the panel. He winced as Encke's hand gripped his wrist tightly. He struggled to free himself from the fighter's iron like grip. The struggle took all of his energy, his knees buckled as his legs refused to support him any longer. He could feel Encke's arm wrap around his waist, leading him towards his bed.

Keeler placed the back of his hand on his forehead as he lay down on the bed.

"You need to take it easy,' Encke said.

Keeler just nodded, he turned on his side," I'm fine now. You can leave."

Encke regarded his small, fragile body. "You're fine when I say you're fine, and right now you're not fine."

Keeler lay on the bed; he huffed in frustration when he realized Encke had made no attempt to move.

"Why are you concerned?" Keeler asked as he turned on the bed to face Encke.

Encke, was visually flustered by the question, his eyes darted around the room, avoiding Keeler's own. "It's none of your business."

Keeler observed Encke for a few moments. "You're really kind, no matter what others say."

Keeler watched as Encke's body stiffened like cardboard. "…what?"

"I said you're kind." Keeler repeated. He watched with an amused smirk as the fighter's ears turned a shade of bright red.

Encke quickly turned his back to Keeler, he walked to the door, "j-just take it easy and get some rest."

Keeler chuckled to himself once Encke had left, he winced slightly, placing a hand over his chest, and he rubbed the area over his heart, until the pain slightly subsided.

Keeler sighed, even taking a small breath hurt. Keeler felt his eyes getting heavy; he stared at the walls of his room, until his eyes slowly drifted shut.

His eyes flew open as his chest seized in pain, he gasped, struggling to take even a small breath. His body was cold, as if he had been plunged into a tub of ice and left there for years.

He laid there for what felt like an extremely long time, before he heard the familiar sound of the intercom clicking on.

"Commander Cook wishes to see you, do you confirm this message?"

"Yes." Keeler sat up, he turned, placing his feet on the ground, testing his strength, he stood up.

He breathed through his mouth slowly, exhaling out the air through his nose as a wave of nausea traveled through him. He repeated the action, until he felt his headache disperse.

Keeler left his room, breathing deeply with each step he took. He spotted a familiar blonde head, walking down the hallway.

"Abel!" Keeler smiled brightly at the navigator.

Abel turned around in the hallway, his eyes fell on Keeler's, and they stared at each other momentarily. Keeler watched as Abel's fighter- Cain, he believed his name was-spotted the young navigator, and strolled towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him closer towards him. He placed his lips next to Abel's ear and whispered, causing Abel's eyes to widen, his eyes darted around to make sure no one saw them or overheard them at least.

Keeler's eyes slightly narrowed as Abel's cheeks reddened. The pair made their way down the hall, heading towards their own destination.

Keeler made his way to the observation deck. Navigator's flurried around; Commander Cook gravely observed a console a Navigator had pointed him to.

Keeler cleared his throat, Commander Cook briefly looked away from the console and at Keeler, he motioned a navigator over and quickly gave him set of instructions. Cook made his way over to Keeler.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Cook nodded, he motioned for Keeler to walk with him. They walked to another console close to the front of the observation deck, a young navigator sat in a chair, tapping away at the console.

Cook pointed to a series of red dots blipping rapidly on the screen, "the Colteran forces are moving faster than we anticipated, they'll probably-"

"Um, sit?" Another navigator swiveled his chair around to face Commander Cook. "We have a problem."

"What problem?" Cook and Keeler walked over to the console, as the room came to life, red lights flashed on and off.

"Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Incoming Coleteran attack!" Keeler's eyes widened, he glanced at Commander Cook.

"Go!" Cook shouted, signaling for the navigator to prep himself for battle.

Keeler nodded, he turned and ran out of the room.

Keeler ran, pushing his own body past its limits. His heart felt as if it was about to leap out of his chest, his skin burned as his suit rubbed against it. Fighters and navigators ran around him, all running for the deck, he watched as some star fighters burst off of the deck to fly into the cold, dark abyss of space.

"Keeler!" Keeler looked up at his own ship; Encke was already at the top of the fighter. Keeler's face burned with the look Encke was giving him, his eyes were dark and burning with a passion that outrivaled a supernova. Keeler nodded his head, not that Encke would even see the small gesture, but Keeler did it anyway.

Keeler made his way to the fighter, hopping into it, he closed the hatch, watching as all of the console's came to life, he began to tap on the screens, configuring the systems and rerouting all of the ship's energy to the appropriate places. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes as the ship took off and floated into space.

"Keeler." Keeler groaned, not removing the arm draped across his eyes. He shuddered, remembering the ship floating aimlessly in space, a distress signal had been sent out, all the other ships were combating the Coleteran forces, that ship he could have saved them it was only a split second, just a second enough for him to rescue that ship, but the Coleteran's they-

Keeler shook his head; he did not want to think about it anymore, he could feel the pain building in his chest. "Keeler, it wasn't your fault. There wasn't enough time to save them," Keeler shook his head, refusing to hear Encke's words, "the Coleteran's were already on their asses, if we had gone to rescue them we would be dead." Encke stepped closer to the bed, he ripped Keeler's arm away from his face, pinning it to the side of his head. "We would have been dead!" Encke harshly whispered. "You're stupid you know that? What would you have done if you got there? Their ship was dead, the fighter was dead. You could not have saved them; no one could have saved them, not Cook, not one of our best pairs, not even any of the rookies. It wasn't your fault."

Keeler closed his eyes; there were tear streaks on his cheeks, his bottom lip quivered as the tears flowed from the corners of his eyes.

Encke leaned down, until his face was barely inches away from Keeler's he placed his lips against the navigators cheeks, kissing away each tear that managed to roll down over those soft, marshmallow like cheeks. Keeler opened his eyes, as Encke's lips graced over his own. Keeler's heart burned, it felt like it was set on fire, a never ending fire that burned in his chest all day long. Encke threw a leg over Keeler's body, he pressed into the kiss, licking across the seam of Keeler's lips.

Keeler moaned into the kiss, he shuddered as he felt Encke's hands on his shoulder, he parted his lips with as a low moan bubbled in his throat, it allowed Encke to slip his tongue inside. Encke's tongue graced along his teeth, dancing along the walls of his mouth and skipped across his tongue. Keeler moaned even louder, bucking upwards, he pressed his body against Encke's, his hands curled into tight fists.

His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, it pounded against his rib cage. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. He pressed his legs together, was he dying? He could feel his heart jump a bit as Encke somehow managed to suckle on his tongue. Oh God! Oh God! His skin burned, it itched as if a thousand dull needles were being dragged across his skin. It was not bad at all, it did not feel painful…this heat that graced his skin, the throb within his heart, it was pleasurable to say the least.

Keeler slowly opened his eyes as Encke pulled away from the kiss; the fighter stared into Keeler's eyes.

Keeler felt a smile rise to his lips as he peered at the dark skinned man through his lidded eyes, his eyes swirled with a storm of emotions within him, lust, desire, want, need, love. All battled to control his very actions.

Encke blushed, a pale rosy color that coated his cheeks. Keeler noticed the change in the fighter's skin, to others they would not have noticed this change taking place with Encke, but Keeler was the only one to see and this and this made him happy. Keeler turned his head to the side, as Encke caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, he felt Encke's chest press against his own, and the feeling of Encke's lips softly caressing the shell of his ear as his hot breath came out in short puffs that lit a fire within Keeler's soul. "Let me heal you." What could Encke possibly mean by that?

Encke did not give him enough time to think about that. Their lips crashed together in another heated kiss, Keeler pressed his body into the bed as Encke's tongue played with his own, Keeler smiled, feeling a little playful as he drew his tongue back into his mouth. He drew back his head as Encke leaned in to kiss him on his lips. He gasped, feeling Encke press his swollen lips against his Addams apple, "Encke," Keeler moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the fighter decided that his Addams apple was a great place to suck on.

Keeler's body trembled as pleasure coursed hotly through his blood. Encke slipped his left hand behind his head, lifting Keeler's head up, pulling him into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around Encke's neck. The fighter pulled the pale navigator into a sitting position on the bed; his hands slipped under the firm flesh of Keeler's butt and pulled him into Encke's lap.

Keeler moaned softly as Encke's lips moved away from his own, giving him a brief respite to breath only for his soft breaths to turn into wanton moans as Encke's lips feverishly attacked at his neck. He rutted his hips against Encke's leather clad erection, causing the fighter to moan into each kiss that he planted on Keeler's pale neck.

"Fuck," Encke groaned, pressing his forehead into the crook of Keeler's neck. "If we don't get you out of this suit right now," Encke whispered against Keeler's skin his lips moving closer towards his ear, "I might just rip it off of you."

Keeler shivered with excitement, his whole body seemed to hum with pleasure at Encke's lust filled words, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt one of Encke's large hands smack against his butt. "You like it when I talk dirty to you?" A moan bubbled in Keeler's throat, but he quickly bit his lip to keep it suppressed. Encke smacked his hand against the firm round mass of flesh yet again, "hmmm?" Encke hummed. "Do you?"

Keeler groaned, his pink tongue darted out from his mouth, only to moisten his lips, "yes." He whispered softly, his face flushed like that of a rose and his eyes downcast, as he could not bring himself to stare Encke in the eye, because he believed he would die from embarrassment. He swallowed thickly as he felt Encke grind his erection against Keeler's own. Keeler felt tears bubbling from the corners of his eyes, the pleasure was so much, and Keeler thought he would die from it all. Keeler's hand moved to Encke's head, his fingers grazing the short military cut that was there. Encke's hot breath ghosted across his skin and he stuck his tongue out only to press the wet appendage against Keeler's neck, dragging across the surface.

Keeler's body burned with every single touch, every single kiss that Encke was giving him seemed to cast him over the edge. "You know what I want to do to you?" Keeler shook his head, "I want to lay you down on this bed and fuck you until you're nothing more than a weeping mess, a mess that writhes on this bed begging for me to fuck you into the sheets."

Keeler shuddered, he pressed his lips against Encke's own, the kiss turned heated as Encke pushed him down onto the bed, laying Keeler flat on his back, and Encke's large frame seemed to hover over Keeler's slight own. Keeler placed a hand on Encke's chest, slightly pushing him away and breaking the kiss. Keeler sat up and pushed down the arms of his spandex suit, then moving to his legs he finally freed himself of that confining suit and tossed it onto the floor.

Keeler lie back down on the bed and spread his legs, he sighed contently as Encke's smooth hands caressed his inner thigh, his hand slid across the milky flesh. Encke smirked as he felt Keeler's hand wrap around his wrist.

"Don't," Keeler whispered, lust dripping off of the word, "skip the foreplay, just fuck me." Encke swallowed thickly at the words, he never believed today would be the day when Keeler talked dirty to him, Encke gripped Keeler's thigh and licked his lips. "Someone's a little anxious."

Keeler hissed as in the blink of an Eye Encke had him pinned down onto the bed, his underwear-now ripped to shreds- had been tossed on the floor. Encke hovered over him, naked as the day he had been born.

Keeler blushed, he rested his hand on Encke's shoulder and rubbed, he nearly moaned from the feeling of Encke's skin beneath his hand, it was warm and smooth, and it felt as soft as velvet.

Keeler bit his lip as he felt Encke's thick finger prodding at his entrance, it felt slick as if something was just spread on it. Keeler groaned, his hand slapping over his mouth has Encke slipped his finger inside of him. Encke smirked, he pressed his lips to the side of Keeler's face, "just let me heal you," he whispered.

Keeler bunched up his face in confusion, what was Encke talking about? Keeler's eyes went wide as he felt Encke pushing his finger against a certain spot, tears danced at the corner of Keeler's eyes as his dick twitched. Encke pressed on that small bundle of nerves again; he placed more pressure on it. "It feels good. Doesn't it?" Keeler groaned louder as Encke slipped a second finger inside, Encke pumped them in and out of him, setting a steady rhythm with those fingers of his, he twisted and curled them, hitting spots inside of Keeler that he never he knew could make him feel so much pleasure. Keeler gasped as Encke pressed down again on that small bundle of nerves, Keeler pressed his arm against his mouth, moaning against the flesh.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Encke smirked as he felt Keeler clench around his fingers. "Do you want me to shove my cock in you until you scream? Do you want me to turn you into a big sobbing mess as I pound you into these sheets?" Keeler felt his stomach do a couple of little lips as his untouched cock twitched with need, he felt as if he were going to cum from all this dirty talk alone.

Encke wrapped his other hand around Keeler's length, it twitched in his hand, Encke hummed softly, "mmmm…..look you're twitching so badly," he smiled, "is all this dirty talk turning you on? Do you want to cum just from my words alone?"

Keeler nodded as Encke ever so slowly moved his hand up and down his length. Encke gripped him in his hand, applying a little pressure to his cock so that he would not cum too early. "Well we have a lot more to do before I even let you come."

Keeler groaned barely noticing that Encke's fingers had left his ass or that it now felt a little looser. Encke pulled him into a sitting position. Encke patted his lap, he groaned as Keeler positioned his newly loosened hole with his cock. Both men gasped in pleasure as Keeler lowered himself down, slowly impaling himself to the hilt with the large cock. Encke's large hand rested on Keeler's right hip, they panted as Keeler adjusted to the object inside of his rectum.

Keeler hummed, closing his eyes as Encke peppered the nape of his neck with more kisses. Encke rubbed Keeler's hip, squeezing and kneading the flesh under his hand. "You can move anytime you want to."

Keeler nodded, he placed his hands on Encke's shoulders and lifted himself upwards, he moaned softly, his head falling onto his chest, he moved himself back down, and he felt a few strands of hair fall in front of his face. Keeler set a rhythm for himself as he bounced up and down on Encke's cock, he felt the sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down his face as Encke's hot breath ruffled the hair on the back of his head. Keeler threw his head back; Encke's hands gripped his waist as he thrust upwards to meet every single one of Keeler's movements. "Ennncke," Keeler moaned, he closed his eyes, his lips parted slightly as he panted.

Encke grunted as his hips slapped against Keeler's ass. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He moaned, he attached his lips to Keeler's neck and sucked onto the skin, Keeler moaned as Encke released the flesh from beneath his mouth, a bright red hickey left in its place, a nice contrast to the rest of Keeler's pale skin.

"Encke, please….touch me." Keeler whispered, Encke obliged his request, his hand sneaking around his waist to wrap around his cock. He pumped it in his hand, in time with his thrusts, he flicked his wrist, groaning slightly, and he pressed his forehead against Keeler's shoulder. Keeler shuddered, his whole body erupting in a volley of spasms as he released his seed all over Encke's hand. Encke pounded himself into Keeler's body a few more times, he grunted as he released himself inside of Keeler.

Keeler lifted himself off of Encke's deflating member, a trickle of white semen drizzled out of his ass and down his thigh, brushing the strands of hair that had fallen into his face, he laid down on the cot. He would clean himself up in the morning, for now he actually wanted to sleep, a sleep he knew would not entail waking up in the middle of the night only to run to the bathroom and lean over the sink as speckles of blood washed down the drain. He felt Encke lie down beside him, his thick arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"Wait, are you sleeping here?" Encke opened one of his already closed eyes, he drowsily grunted, "don't feel like going back to my room." He pulled Keeler closer to his chest, "besides it's my duty to heal you." Keeler opened his mouth, but stopped, shutting it as a smile curled onto his lips as Encke fell asleep, his lips parted slightly as he lightly snored. Keeler shook his head, he may not have understood what Encke was talking about, but Keeler would allow himself to heal by this kind, yet gentle fighter. Keeler sighed as he snuggled against Encke's chest and fell asleep as well.


End file.
